


Missin' My Girl (Mob Boss AU)

by propertyofpoeandbucky



Series: Bucky Barnes Oneshots [78]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Semi Public Sex, p in v sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 09:08:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29731596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/propertyofpoeandbucky/pseuds/propertyofpoeandbucky
Summary: Bucky Barnes is the leader of one of the most dangerous crime syndicates in Brooklyn and you’re his girl.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes & Reader, James "Bucky" Barnes & You, James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader, James "Bucky" Barnes/You
Series: Bucky Barnes Oneshots [78]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2180304
Kudos: 27





	Missin' My Girl (Mob Boss AU)

Bucky hasn’t seen you in days. Between his job and yours, your schedules and free time just didn’t match up. Until now. 

He picked you up from your apartment, taking you out to brunch at some fancy looking cafe. He held your hand, never loosening your grip because he missed you that much. He watched and listened as you updated him on things he missed out on the past few days. The entire time, his eyes were on you and he had that look of love and adoration. 

All of Brooklyn knew his name and knew not to mess with him. He was a feared mob boss. Bucky Barnes was strong and hard, but he was soft and weak for you.

He had a meeting with Tony Stark later in the day and you weren’t ready to part with him just yet. So you decided to tag along. 

During the car ride to Bucky’s office building, your hands started to wander and your kisses to his cheek traveled down his jaw and to his neck. 

He knew the game you were playing, so he immediately spoke up, “Dum Dum?”

“Yeah, boss?” his driver replied.

“Take the long way.”

Dum Dum snickered, knowing what was about to happen, “You got it.” the partition rose and you immediately crawled onto Bucky’s lap.

“My girl missed me a lot, huh?” he asked as he brought your hips down to grind on his hardening cock.

You moan and nod, “So much.”

“Whatcha miss most about me, baby doll?”

“You know what.” you say pointedly and he smirked.

“I wanna hear you say it.”

“Your cock. I missed your cock the most.”

“Atta girl.” Bucky mumbles before he presses his lips to yours, moaning into the kiss.

With desperation, you unbutton Bucky’s pants, sliding down the zipper. Your hand slips into his underwear and grips his cock. He lets out a guttural moan. 

He pushes his clothing farther down, allowing you to get better access to his dick. His fingers slide up your thigh, towards your crotch, expecting to meet the fabric of your panties, but meeting nothing.

“Surprise,” you breath out before nuzzling your face into his neck as his fingers delve into your pussy.

“Wet for me already?”

“Was already wet for you when I saw you in this fucking suit.” still gripping his cock, you tease your entrance with his tip. 

With lust filled eyes, Bucky looks at you, pleading, “C’mon, baby, lemme feel you already. Haven’t felt you in days.”

You sink down onto him and you let out a satisfactory moan. Bucky grabs your ass, making you bounce up and down his cock.

_______________________________

You don’t know how long you’re riding Bucky. But it’s all hot and heavy in the car. You hear the music playing in the front, Dum Dum drowning out yours and Bucky’s sounds of pleasure. He’s given you two orgasms in the span of twenty minutes and you’re nearing your third. That is, until there’s a knock on the window. You didn’t realize you were already at Bucky’s office building.

Bucky groans in annoyance and then feels your pace start to slow. He then says, “Don’t stop, baby, I’ll get it. Just for the love of Christ, keep goin’.” annoyed, he rolls down the window to see his best friend and right hand man, “What, Steve?” He sneers.

“Stark’s been waiting to see you.” Steve says with a pointed and slightly irritated look.

“Tell him to wait more! I’m with my girl!” He pauses and lets out a moan, “Oh fuck, Y/N. Shit.” He turns to Steve, “Just hold him off a bit longer.”

Steve rolls his eyes, “When’ll you be finished?”

Bucky chuckles as he glances back at you, “At the rate she’s goin’, any time now.”

Steve sighs, “Fine. Hi, Y/N.”

You remove your face from the crook of Bucky’s neck and turn to him, “Hi, Stevie!”

Bucky rolls the window back up and gives you a sorry expression, “Sorry, honey, gotta finish up quick.” he then holds your hips in place as he snaps his own upward in a hard and fast pace.

Your fingers dig into his shoulder as you cry out, “Oh, fuck, baby!”

“Shit, Y/N. So close. You gonna gimme your third one now? Huh? C’mon, baby, cum with me. Wanna feel you cum around my cock as I fill you up.”

“Bucky! Bucky! Bucky!” you say his name over and over again as your third orgasm hits. The clenching of your walls triggers Bucky’s own climax and he bites down on your neck, moaning at the wave of pleasure that washes over him. 

With a few more thrusts, his seed spills into you, and then he stills. You’re both sweaty and completely out of breath. 

Bucky wipes the sweat off his forehead with the back of his hand, “Damn, sweetheart.”

You simply giggle as you crawl off his lap. You help tuck his cock back into his pants, zipping and buttoning him back up. You take the handkerchief out of his breast pocket and wipe the remaining sweat and alcohol off his face, “There. Better.”

He pressed a soft kiss to your lips, “Thank you. Will you be coming up with me or wait in the car? I’m not sure how long this meeting will last.”

“I’ll stay here for a little bit to collect myself, then I’ll make my way up.”

He nodded, “Alright. See you in a bit.” he presses his lips to yours once more, pulling away with a smile. 

He opens the door of the car and as soon as he steps out, he’s in Mob Boss mode and ready for business.


End file.
